


An Intimate Milestone

by BoydTheReaver



Series: The Heroine of Cheve [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anniversary, BDSM, BRYNN IS LITERALLY A FOX-FUCKER, Brynn - Freeform, F/M, Femdom, Filthy, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hands-free ejaculation, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Lube, Original Avatar Character, Pegging, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, Prostate Milking, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, anniversary sex, basically an oc version of corrin bangs a fox, brb while i take a shower after writing this trash, gg, trash, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: In light of their first anniversary together, Brynn and Kaden spend it in the only way they know how: lots and lots of kinky sex.





	An Intimate Milestone

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, it’s certainly been a while since I’ve wrote smut, hasn’t it? XD
> 
> Anyway, as if the incredibly self-indulgent misadventures of Jude weren’t enough, here we have his Hoshidan counterpart – Brynn, the Heroine of Cheve – getting the lucky, lucky opportunity to shag a handsome, cute foxboy. Lucky girl, eh?
> 
> Standard rules apply, otherwise. I hope you enjoy, and for the morbidly curious, here’s what Brynn looks like: https://i.imgur.com/1KQQyWJ.png
> 
> Now please enjoy this shamelessly self-indulgent smut. Lol
> 
> Also, Brynn and Kaden are 18 in this fic; they were 17 during the events of Birthright. Medieval marriage, amirite?

Though the conflict that bled Hoshido and Nohr dry almost made her forget, Brynn was more than happy to spend her first anniversary with her husband with all of Hoshido’s blessings. Both King Ryoma and King Leo are doing their best to heal the continent’s scars from the war. As much as the common Nohrian populace despises Brynn for her departure from Nohr, things were finally to start looking up for a continent ravaged by the flames of war.

Regardless, she was finally able to spend her first anniversary in _peacetime._ Brynn fell in love with the Kitsune Tribe’s chieftain over the course of the war, siring Kana and Selkie in the process. With the move inadvertently securing a political voice for the Kitsune Tribe, Brynn and Kaden’s marriage was nonetheless the subject to popular talk in Hoshido, more notably for how adorable Kaden was and how the marriage was born out of love.

Naturally, the war itself wasn’t joyous in the slightest. Brynn had to witness – and indirectly be the cause of – many of her family and friends’ demise. Xander, Elise, Flora, Lilith, and all of the other Nohrians she was forced to put to the sword was still something that haunts her to this day. As the Heroine of Cheve – an epithet she gained from her heroics in Cheve – thought this to herself, she simply sniffed a little sadly.

But it wasn’t anything to be wholly upset over. She had a happy anniversary. Kana – the ever-thoughtful kitsune he was – baked a cake for her and Kaden with Asugi’s help, while her time with Selkie was still as joyous as ever for the Hoshidan Princess. The day was filled with laughter and joy, and by the time the sunlight began to die down, Kana and Selkie were fast asleep in their rooms. Brynn was so proud of them for how they handled themselves in the war, and really couldn’t be any proud of them as of now.

And yet here she was. As she flipped through the assortment of pages found in her book, Brynn couldn’t help but smile thinking about all the memories she forged over the course of the war. Even though there was a lot of struggle to be found in Aghrel’s continent-decimating war, she wouldn’t trade her experiences during the conflict for anything else. If anything, choosing to stand with Hoshido and meet Kaden was one of the best decisions she ever made in her life.

A part of her wished that Xander and Elise were still around, though.

_“G-Guuuh…”_

Upon hearing an aroused voice come down the hallway, Brynn simply gave a playful smile and put her book to the wayside. The historical fiction novel she was reading could wait for another time; upon hearing hot, aroused whimpers raise from outside the door, the Heroine of Cheve had to pleasure a certain, adorable kitsune husband.

And indeed, the door opened. Kaden walked in completely naked, fully erect and completely flushed with heat and arousal. His hard cock leaked with pre-cum from the tip – a sight Brynn found no end of amusement over – and if one took a from behind, a thick, vibrating butt plug would be clearly found inside the Nine-Tails’ rectum.

Not that there were _any_ objections to be found in this kind of situation, of course.

“Well now, you came early,” Brynn crossed her legs together, and batted her eyes a bit. “You’re needy for pleasure, slave…?”

“U-Uhhh…!” Kaden mewled rather pathetically, too hot and bothered to formulate a coherent response. Brynn simply took the opportunity to leap off from her seat and crouch downwards, giving a clear and amused glanced at Kaden’s throbbing cock.

“Goodness, you’re already dripping!” Brynn smiled teasingly. “I take it you want _more_ pleasure, you dirty fox…?”

Kaden took a while to formulate a response; half out of the heat of lust clogging his mind, and the other part due to his body shutting down with an indignant yelp once Brynn flicked her fingers over the tip of Kaden’s beating cock. His white Nine-Tails tail throbbed and twitched just as his erection did, and after what seemed like an eternity of misery, the Kitsune Chieftain finally found enough willpower to form a coherent sentence.

“I…” Kaden whimpered. _“P-Please,_ Mistress Brynn… oh, Gods, _please_ fuck me…!”

As the vibrating anal plug continued to stir within the Nine-Tails, Brynn gave a contagious – and admittedly cute – laugh. Partially out of an enjoyment for toying with her husband like this, and also because he was just so _cute_ when he was this sexually vulnerable.

“Wellllllllllllll…” Brynn cupped her hands around Kaden’s cum-swollen testicles, eliciting a yelp from the Nine-Tails. “I can’t say no when you’re being _this_ greedy, can I?”

Giving a light flick to his testicles, Kaden again yelped in pain and pleasure, much to the Hoshidan Princess’ amusement.

“Alright, my dear, little whore…” Brynn gazed lusciously at her husband. “Get on the bed. I’ll be sure to give you the treatment you deserve…”

Kaden would’ve probably object to being tied down to tight, but with how inflammatory he was right now, he certainly didn’t have any long-term objections.

* * *

Though Kaden was always rather embarrassed to confess, he particularly enjoyed the sensation of leather and rope on his own skin. It was kind of hard to admit where this particular fetish came to be; Kaden never quite considered himself one into things like bondage, but as a little experimentation on his and Brynn’s part ended up creating, he ended up getting rock-hard and horny from being completely at his wife’s mercy. It was something he was quite flustered about whenever questioned, but there was no shame to be found in his opinion.

And yet, that brings him to his current predicament at hand: here he was, no less nude as he was before, now completely bound on all fours. His forearms and knees were tied to the mattress in a loop of rope, though his legs were intentionally spread apart to give a clearer visage of his anus and dripping cock. As he remained helplessly tied down in such a position, Kaden was silenced with a ballgag harness with a black, leather harness and red wiffle ball silencing any potential protests from the Nine-Tails. Lastly, he neck was collared with a black, leather collar, all while a gold medallion with his name escribed on  it identified just who was this Nine-Tails, and – if the back of the medallion was anything to go by – whom he belonged to.

Kaden mewled wordlessly into the gag. His anal plug was thankfully removed, but his cock continued to twitch just as much as his tail, and the sheer _sting_ of arousal to be found in such a state kept him on edge, the Nine-Tails mewling and moaning without words into his gag, the feeling of leather and rope tying him down further exciting him.

He was so caught up in his sensual reverie that he almost didn’t notice the door open.

Brynn was far less lavishly adorned compared to her husband; nothing but her nudity and shaved pubes and legs to keep her company. Regardless, her nipples were rock hard and her folds were already slick with fluids, so arousal – if the flushed, aroused expression wasn’t as obvious – was definitely present on her.

Simply flipping her blonde hair back and winking suggestively, Brynn had time to circle around her husband like a vulture over its prey. Kaden mewled pleadingly into the gag, and Brynn took that as a desperate sign for the dominant partner to take initiative already. And indeed, she did; Brynn wordlessly crawled onto the bed. Upon closer inspection, Kaden noticed that Brynn has brought a jar of lubricant out of the bathroom. Kaden’s anus instinctively tightened for he knew what it was meant for, but slightly loosened it upon remembering just how accommodating his mistress was.

He only has to wave his tail back and forth three times for it to all stop, anyhow.

“Well now, how are _you_ doing, my precious little manslut you…?” Brynn’s voice went into a little song, knowing all too well that she was in a position of full power. “On our _anniversary_ no less, you’re really so _needy_ for fucking, hmm? Do you truly think you deserve it…?”

Kaden didn’t need to be asked twice; immediately, he mewled pleadingly into the gag, bobbing his head up and down in approval. Brynn simply laughed aloud, giving a brief slap to her husband’s behind. A quick yelp escaped the 18-year old Nine-Tails’ mouth.

“Well, if you’re really _that_ desperate,” Brynn gave a teasing wink directed at her submissive husband. “I’ll be more than happy to provide…~”

Immediately unscrewing the cork from the jar of lubricant, Brynn wasted no time in covering her right index and middle finger in the translucent goo. After it was completely coated in the material, Brynn made sure she coated Kaden’s own anus in the substance before stretching it out a bit with her lubricated fingers. Kaden whimpered needily, but soon enough, the Nine-Tails’ anus was far less tight than originally.

Breaking out of her character, Brynn glanced over to Kaden. “You’re good to go? Left tail wag if you’re ready, right if not?”

Kaden’s tail twitched intentionally to the left. Brynn was given the green light, and with Kaden properly stretched and lubricated, the dominant spouse’s fingers slipped inside of her husband’s anus.

Kaden gave an indignant whine upon feeling cold, wet and lubricated fingers slip into his system, the lubricant and stretching not making it painful in the slightest; quite the opposite, rather. Kaden purred loudly upon feeling his wife and Mistress’ fingers rhythmically push in and out of the Nine-Tails’ bowels, his voice trapped in a quiet hum and he felt himself instinctively press back onto his wife’s two digits.

“Heehee! My goodness, look at you! You’re adorable!” Brynn giggled cheerfully, holding in a laugh as Kaden’s anus slides rhythmically into Brynn’s fingers. “You really _are_ a needy little slut, aren’t you…?~”

Kaden offered no reply. He simply gave a whining moan and – with what little consciousness he had left - his tail twitched to the left. One tail twitches meant he was ready, but too? Brynn found it infinitely amusing just how _greedy_ Kaden was being on his anniversary.

Taking note of the left tail twitch, Brynn’s unlubricated hand curled up and rested on the Nine-Tails’ shaft. Kaden moaned loudly and needily, as if being anally fingered wasn’t enough. His voice pleading for more, Brynn began to rhythmically pump Kaden’s cock, stroking it up and down and she began to milk his prostate.

Kaden’s eyes fluttered and his voice gave a sharp intake of air as he suddenly felt pleasure completely overrun him, his animalistic instincts completely and totally getting the better of him. As Brynn continued to milk at Kaden’s prostate, the adult Nine-Tails felt his voice growing in octaves, one after another, until he loudly whimpered as his white seed shot from his erection. The aftershock gave another moan from the needy Nine-Tails, his voice reduced to a low hum as the last bits of sperm dripped from his erection.

As Kaden was reduced to a low, satisfied hum, Brynn giggled as she released her hand from Kaden’s member – but not removing her fingers. No, the Heroine of Cheve continued to gently push at Kaden’s perineum and prostate, waking up the Kitsune Chieftain from his moment of blissful reverie as he began whimpering louder and louder.

“My Gods, you’re so needy…” Brynn licked her lips mischievously, taking in every single whimper to be found from the Kitsune. “I take it you want a nice, long _cock_ to ride on, don’t you, you little slut?”

Kaden’s voice was reduced to loud wails; even in the midst of the intrusion-induced heat, he bobbed his head up and down in complete approval, using what self-restraint he had to wave his tail to the left once more, giving Brynn the signal. But much to his surprise – and unfortunately for Kaden’s newly-awakened half-chub – Brynn would slip her fingers out of Kaden’s rectum with little resistance, the stretching and fingering making his anus quite loose. Kaden simply moaned needily, desperate for more pleasure.

“Well, if you’re really _that_ desperate to be fucked even harder…” Brynn mused thoughtfully, giving a quick slap to Kaden’s behind, eliciting a yelp from the Nine-Tails. “I _suppose_ I can spare my time with my pleasure slave.”

Simply getting up from the bed – and with her own particular pleasure to be found as well – Brynn gave a teasing wink directed at her husband. “Wait right there, okay?”

And just like that, Brynn ran off to the bathroom. Kaden hummed needily as he waited for his wife and mistress to continue to pleasure him with whatever instruments of lust she saw fit. After what seemed like an eternity for the adult Nine-Tails, Brynn walked back into the room, now fully equipped with what she had in mind.

“Recognize _this_ , Kaden?~”

Kaden’s eyes widened upon seeing the six-inch strap-on in Brynn’s right hand. The monstrous device was equipped with a fake set of testicles and a small dildo meant to pleasure the female user upon usage. Brynn simply gave a teasing wink to her husband as she proudly waved the mammoth strap-on in front of her lover and submissive partner.

“Heehee! I am _definitely_ going to have fun with this…” Brynn wasted no time in securing the strap-on on her pelvis. She gave a slight gasp of pleasure upon feeing a smaller dildo slide into her slick folds, her voice in a low, peculiar hum as the device was fully locked onto her. Thoughtful as ever, Brynn gave a quick glance at her loved one.

“Last chance,” Brynn broke her character once more, still a bit concerned. “You still want to do this?”

Kaden stood silent for a moment before continuing to turn a bright red, nodding eagerly as Kaden’s white tail wagged to the left. Brynn simply found this arousal utterly adorable.

“My, my… _still_ needy, aren’t you?” Brynn winked teasingly. “I’ll be sure to grant you your desires, you filthy little man…”

Climbing onto the bed once more, Brynn took a moment to coat her entire hand in the substance. It was one thing to anally finger someone, but full-on anal penetration demanded extra care in making things comfortable for both partners. After all, Brynn would _never_ wish to harm Kaden in any shape or form, and if there was another universe where who wears the pants in bed was reversed, Kaden would have the exact same sentiment about Brynn.

After covering her entire hand in the goop, she slipped a portion of her five digits into Kaden’s rectum. He visibly tensed upon feeling the larger intrusion, but his hesitation was replaced with soft moans as Brynn began to stretch out at the Kitsune Chieftan’s rectum. Before long, Kaden’s anus was far more gaping that it normally should be, and Brynn took this as her cue to begin lubricating Kaden’s anus once more for safety, while also scooping a generous amount from the jar to apply onto her own fake shaft.

“Again, I’ll ask once more,” Brynn broke character once more. “You ready?”

Kaden’s tail twitched to the left. Brynn simply didn’t hesitate after that, knowing full well how needy the Nine-Tails was at this point.

Simply raising her body over Kaden’s behind, Brynn took a moment, to slide the rubber shaft into Kaden’s anus. The adult kitsune loudly wailed upon feeling the sudden intrusion – though hardly it was a wail of discomfort – but Brynn’s generous pauses in between helped Kaden get adjusted to the mammoth piece of rubber, and before long, Brynn was gently prodding her shaft up and down Kaden’s rectum, eliciting wordless whimper after whimper, fully taken in his pleasure.

Kaden hummed and mewled as Brynn continued to fuck him, his half-chub now erect once more, all as the Nine-Tails – almost instinctually – began sliding his behind into Brynn’s fake cock. His eyes fluttered and rolled to the back of his head, and his whole world shook as he felt Brynn’s cock slide into him, his own manhood happily throbbing wildly.

“Who’s a good little bitch? Who’s a good bitch?” Brynn huskily whispered these words as she continued to fuck her husband. She herself was gasping softly as the dildo continued to push into her. “Taking a giant cock like a little girl… you really want this, don’t you?”

Safewords be damned; Kaden’s needy moans and nodding was all the confirmation the Hoshidan Princess needed at this point. Not wasting a moment longer, Brynn began speeding up, fully sliding into the Nine-Tails’ anus at full speed. All that was left of Kaden at that point was loud, aroused cries and needy wails.

At this moment, both dominant and submissive were at their peak. Brynn was whimpering loudly as she felt the dildo slide into her the more she thrusted, while Kaden’s cock and tail were twitching and throbbing wildly with primal arousal, all while the slapping of fake, rubber testicles on kitsune skill echoed throughout the room. And at that very moment, Kaden unleashed one final ejaculation onto the bed, the white, hot, pearlescent good coupled by satisfied moans. Brynn gave a soft scream as she orgasmed too, silently collapsing onto her husband.

After a brief moment of respite from both lovers, Brynn undid the ballgag harness on Kaden’s mouth, allowing the Nine-Tails to take a deep breath of fresh air.

 _“T-That – “_ Kaden gasped, still speechless. “That was – “

Brynn wasted no opportunity in pressing her lips unto Kaden’s. The kitsune’s eyes widened as he felt lips and tongues merged together, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. After a long moment was spend humming into each other’s’ lips the couple broke free, a string of saliva linking their tongues.

“Incredible?” Brynn smiled teasingly, but one that was clearly loving. “Honey, you _know_ I live to serve.”

Kaden stared at his wife incredulously, before turning beet red and laughing awkwardly. Brynn spend the next moment laughing with her husband.

“Happy anniversary, Kaden,” Brynn smiled once more, pressing her lips yet again unto her Nine-Tails’ husband.

Having been completely exhausted by the intercourse, both lovers fell asleep rather quickly after cleaning up each other’s sexual fluids. It was loud and messy, but Brynn wouldn’t trade moments like these for anything else in the world.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> ye, brynn shagged kaden, gg
> 
> Anyway, see you next time! Man, it feels good to write smut again. ;P


End file.
